Timeline
by Tygger3389
Summary: Ben and the AF team accidentally travel into their future and meet themselves. Sequel to The Nothing Place, Prequel to Gen X. Rated for language.


**I don't own**** Ben 10, only the characters that weren't in the show. (I'm to lazy to name them off)**

**Ben and the AF team accidentally travel into**** their future and meet themselves. Prequel to Gen X.**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Ben 10 Alien Force**_

_**Timeline**_

_**Chapter 1**_

A bolt of dark purple magic formed on Iggi's hand and she blasted it at the closest DNAlien, "What are these guys even doing here?"

"They're after the Time-machine!" Kevin yelled, smashing his metal fist into a DNAlien's stomach.

"Time machine?" She yelled back, "I don't see a time machine, I just see that funky looking rock!"

"That funky rock will create a stable rift through time." Ben explained in the form of Big-Chill as he froze some aliens. "It will suck in any living thing in the room and drop them in another time."

"Sounds lovely," Iggi said, taking out the last alien, "Time travel without a capsule."

"So," Gwen said, walking over with Jimmy, "What do we do with it now?"

Jim reached out to grab the rock, "Why don't we just pick it up and take it with us?"

"NO!" they all yelled, but it was too late, Jimmy's hand closed around the stone. They were pulled into the dark blue, swirly tunnel. There was a sharp stinging feeling and everything faded away into darkness.

"Aw man!" Iggi groaned, crawling away from the others to lose her lunch in a bush, "When are we?"

Looking a little green, Kevin pulled a newspaper out of a trashcan, "About thirty years in the future."

"Great," Julie muttered, trying to get up, but stumbling into a tree, "Are we in a park?"

"The building that was here was probably knocked down," Ben nodded, "It does look like a park now."

Gwen pulled on a glove and picked up the time stone, placing it in her pocket, "We'll have to figure out how to use this."

"FREEZE!" Someone yelled behind them. They turned around surprised, "Oh, crap!" They were looking at an older version of Gwen and an older version of Iggi, with some sort of laser guns, "Hey, Mitch, we need an immediate transport back to the base for eight people."

"Eight?" the voice on the "walky-talky" was hesitant, "Alright…"

This time the sensation was just as strange, like your atoms were being taken a part and put back together somewhere else. For a moment Kevin was sure that his spleen had been put in the wrong place, but the feeling faded once they were firmly present in the room.

"Oh…" The young man staring at them was maybe in his early twenties with messy blonde hair and wire frame glasses that were sliding down his nose. "Gwen… this could be problematic…"

"I know!" both Gwen's snapped at the same time.

"Whoa!" Mitch doubled over, covering his ears, "Surround sound."

Older Gwen placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Mitch, I just wasn't prepared for this to happen so soon and I got stressed out."

"How did you know this would happen?" Iggi asked.

"We knew this would happen, Iggi," Older Iggi said, "Because you know its happening. Just like we know nothing bad will come from this because nothing did."

Iggi nodded, "It makes sense."

"It does?" Jim asked.

"Mitch, could you get Ingrid to call in the others?" Gwen asked as both versions of Iggi tried to explain to Jimmy the idea of a paradox.

"Ingrid?" Kevin asked frowning.

"Mitch's computer," Gwen explained, "She's virtual being, sort of, she has a humanoid consciousness because she was alive once."

Ben was driving when his phone went off, playing a twangy version of the Mario theme song, "Hello?"

"Benny!" called a cheerful little girl's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Ing," He grinned, "What's up."

"The sky…" Ingrid giggled, "Anyways, Gwen wants you and Julie at the base ASAP."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, but it's our turn to drive everyone's kids to school and daycare today," He chuckled, "What's the problem?"

"It's not really a problem," Ing sighed, "But she says to tell you that your younger selves are here."

"All right, I'll be there soon," He hung up, "Hm, never a dull moment when you work at A.F., Julie, Ingrid says that the paradox has happened… we're here."

"Take that!" Kevin yelled as he pounced the alien. It twisted underneath him and stabbed him in the arm just as his cell phone went off, "Arg! Hello?"

"Kev!" Ingrid greeted cheerfully.

"Ingrid! I'm a little busy right now!" The alien punched him in the face causing him to stumble back, "Ow… I'll call you back!"

"It's okay, just come back to base when you're done." She chimed in her sunshine voice.

"Of course." He groaned.

"Hello, Ingrid." Elena picked up the phone almost before it rang as usual, "How long have they been here?"

"About twenty minuets," the bubbly voice replied.

"We're on our way…" she grinned, "Bye-bye, Ing!"

"Where are we going?" Jimmy asked his partner, smiling as he noticed the puff of dark brown hair sticking out from under her large black beanie cap.

"Just back to base," the dark haired girl smiled, "You've arrived."

He laughed, "I'll never understand this paradox stuff."

"Alright," Ben said standing in front of the younger versions of himself and his friends. "We obviously need to find you places to stay and obviously there are certain complications. For example, Ben and Julie can't come stay with myself and Julie."

"We'll take Ben and Julie," Gwen offered, "Then you two can take younger me and Kevin."

"And Iggi and Jim can come stay with Katie and I," Mitch smiled.

Iggi nodded, trying to take all this in and still analyze the strangers in the room. Older Jimmy seemed to notice this, "Ben, maybe we should formally introduce all of ourselves and say who we're with and our relationship status so no one gets any nasty shocks."

"Right, uh," older Ben pointed to himself, "You all know that I'm Ben Tennyson and I'm married to Julie."

"And I'm Julie," Older Julie said waving and smirking.

"Gwendolyn Levin," Gwen said surveying the shocked look on the faces of Kevin and herself, "And I'm married to Kevin, obviously."

Older Kevin was snickering at his younger self's reaction, but paused to wave and grin at his counter part and friends.

"I'm Jim Coffin," the older version of Jimmy the Rat nodded, "This is my wife, Iggi."

"Okay," Younger Iggy frowned, "I did not see that coming."

"Mitch Creeper," Mitch winked at them, "And my wife Katie is away on maternity leave."

The final girl, dark brown haired young woman with olive skin smirked at them, "You know me, Ben, Elena Valades."

"Hey…" Ingrid's childish voice came through the surround sound speakers, "Don't forget me, I'm Ingrid Creeper, Mitch's little sister."

"I should probably explain," Mitch said sullenly, "When we came to earth, Ing was nine, we'd crash landed and in the crash, Ingrid was injured beyond repair. I saved her consciousness to a compact disk as a few strings of data and saved her onto my computer, she's really smart so she can do all this cool stuff from the inside. But really she's what is called a permanent data ghost."

"Anyways, maybe we should get to work and take our younger selves with us," Ben suggested.

"Good idea," Kevin nodded, "We can split them up amongst our teams."

"Alright," Gwen said, "The teams that we usually work in are teams of two, pairing us with the person we work best with. Team number one is Julie and Ben, usually we wouldn't put you in a team with your spouse, but Ben's the only one whose powers still work when Julie turns on her Null effect. Team number two is Iggi and me; we usually work as air support, sometimes with help from Jim. Team number three is Kevin and Katie; we felt it best to pair Kev with our doctor, because he tends to get hurt a lot. Our last team is Elena and Jim, they are a bit of a funny pair, but they just seem to get on really well."

"Eh," He shrugged, "We have a mutual understanding."

"Whatever…" Gwen rolled her eyes, "I'm thinking, at the stage you're at, we'll put Gwen and Kevin with Julie and Ben. Ben and Julie with Elena and Jim; Iggi and Jim can go with Kevin because he's all alone right now."

"Not my fault," He protested, "Kate's going to be off for at least another year and I always seem to get stuck with the hard jobs."

"Wait," younger Ben held up his hands, "We need to find a way to tell the difference between us and our counter parts, otherwise when you call Ben, I'm going to respond, too."

"I can go as Ethan." Older Kevin offered.

"Good idea," Older Gwen nodded, "I've been going by Gwendolyn since collage and I think Ben can survive for a while as Benjamin."

"Well, there's no long version of Julie," Older Julie grinned, "But, my sister Ira used to call me, Lee."

"But we usually call you Jules." Ethan frowned.

"I know," she rolled her eyes at her friend, "But you usually call her Jules, too. The only one of them who ever called me Lee was Iggi."

"Oh yeah." Ethan grinned sheepishly.

"I can get by as James." Older Jimmy smirked at his friends.

"Yeah," Older Iggi winced, "There is no way I'm going by Iggiwina, so just call me Lives. Kevin... I mean Ethan usually does that anyways… even thought it's not my name anymore"

"Hey!" Ethan rolled his eyes, "You can't expect me to remember little details like that!"

"You were the best man at my wedding!" Lives shot back, "Although I have reasons to doubt your level of consciousness, you no good –"

"Alright," Benjamin cut her off, "We're good to go!"

Just then the alarm went off and Mitch shot back over to the computer, "Multiple alien attacks around the city!"

"Let's get moving!" Gwendolyn nodded as they all ran for various vehicles, "We'll all meet back here later."


End file.
